My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
---- TheA987 I'll buy: 1 Stone Golem and 6 tires -- =[[User_Talk:TheA987|'Talk']]=My shop 05:25, February 2, 2010 (UTC) click my element mod once and I will send you the tires but Ajr will need to send you the stone gollum-- 05:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :I'll see if I can get a Stone Golem for you, hold on please. Ajraddatz Talk 21:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Mantles Victory Banners I would like to buy 10 house of mantles victory banners for 10 pikemen.-- 05:08, February 7, 2010 (UTC) johnater I need 5 elemental fire 5 elemental earth 5 elemental water 5 elemental wind 5 totemic scale 5 totemic fur 4 totemic fang 4 totemic claw 5 totemic feather total of 33 clicks -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 21:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) OK I will send the items if you haven't received them. FB100Z - *poke* I'm not re-ordering, this is just a reminder about the four Pipes that this store currently owes me. 04:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Done. :I would like to point out that I have only received three. 01:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm going to send you the last one-- 02:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) johnater I want 1 electric guitar 1 bass guitar 1 acoustic guitar that will be 22 clicks --User:johnater Oh sorry I forgot my brother was logged on Okay that's all to club magazine rank 1. best bees I would like to order 12 Best Bees, please! Tilmangoins (talk 21:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes OK. I clicked your fern 20Xs and your May Pop 4 times. Tilmangoins (talk 03:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) THANKS A MILLION! Tilmangoins (talk 03:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Nebular Crystal i want 10 nebular crystal for 20 click (1 nebular =2 Click) [[User:verrell123|''verrell123]](''talk| ) 01:11, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry we are out unless joeman has some. Mackmoron11 I would like to buy one Ancient Scroll for one click. My MLN name is 14:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Sure. All even to may pop, the rest to elemental earth. 14:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Um, what? The store page says that Scrolls are only one click. OH OK-mailed...1 click to club magazine. :Click sent (Plus an extra 5 for fast service) 15:05, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! johnater i would like 20 strawberry 20 apples and 6 flowers for 5 clicks -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 15:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) OKay 4 clicks to may pop 1 clicks to elemental earth. 15:07, February 13, 2010 (UTC) \ thanks for being so fast I got the items and gave you the clicks-- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 15:25, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I want 10 red pearls.And 10 of each acient spear fragments. 15:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Don't have enough...why do you want them? soon this items aren't obtainable-- If you get the correct link you can get them...but please don't buy just for the sake of having. 15:34, February 13, 2010 (UTC) o.k. Can i have a totemic turtle, totemic wolf and totemic muntain lion.-- 15:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) *Calling Joeman to do this*. BF2 we are both r8 man can't we stop selling these items and/or let Ajr do it...-- 15:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm I don't know...I don't have the stuff right now...anyways...I really don't need clicks how bout I put this on hold see my user page for my reason. na I trust you have a good reason, just let Ajr do it-- 15:54, February 13, 2010 (UTC) OK thx please see my page joeman for my checklist for the masterpiece. commanderfox324 Can i have 100 nebs please? 16:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC)Commanderfox324 16:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I don't think we have that many. 16:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I'll take all of your nebs then, also, how do u put your shop in the shopnav? I'll do it if you give me a link to your shop. I'll have joeman do the nebs I only have 1. 16:08, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Commanderfox324 johnater I want 3 of every thing on this list and 6 tires that will be 8 clicks Engine Solar Power Cell Tire Nitro Spoiler Shocks Carburetor Muffler OK 8 to may pop purple popper why do you want these just answer first then I will send. 18:15, February 13, 2010 (UT because I want them to make a starter pack -- I gave you the clicks --[[User:johnater| Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 18:26, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Johnater]] Talk my store! Go Ravens! 18:21, February 13, 2010 (UTC) OK. 18:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) johnater I want 3 of every thing on this list and 6 tires Engine Solar Power Cell Tire Nitro Spoiler Shocks Carburetor Muffler that will be 8 clicks -- Johnater Talk my store! Go Ravens! 18:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Ronaldo23 May I have 20 grey bricks for 1000 clicks. Um...sorry we will have to cancel this order...only ajr has symbiosis module and he is busy. 18:38, February 13, 2010 (UTC) dang! can I pay in 20 white bricks? Um ask Joeman I don't have a transmuting pool. 18:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) anchovies10 Hi it's Joeman I'm ordering for a friend: He needs 6 tires, engines, nitro, spoilers, shocks, carburetor and mufflers he needs 16 fairy dust 1 neb, 3 clicks worth of thornax and 2 dino fangs! that is 26 clicks his name if -- 20:01, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :I guess I will have to do this order for you ANCH10 I will cross out the stuff that I have done-- 23:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) rank 4 starter pack i'd like a rank 4 starter pack for 60 clicks. thanks. 17:38, February 14, 2010 (UTC) CLICK TRADE I would like to trade clicks please. I need 14 clicks on my electric dam module, and I'll click 14 times on whatever you want. Thanks Tilmangoins (talk 22:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok click my Electro Pellet Inductor Module 14 times please and give me a MLN link to you page so I can click-- 22:25, February 14, 2010 (UTC) My user name is just Joeman200 also-- 22:28, February 14, 2010 (UTC) well, my username is tilmangoins Tilmangoins (talk 22:29, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Clicks are done. I gave you an extra on the Electro Pellet Module and a couple extra on the elemental earth. :)) Tilmangoins (talk 22:31, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :thanks that helps a lot!-- 23:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC)